Grand Consolidated Union
The Grand Consolidated Union, also known as the Grand Consolidated Laborers' Union and the Grand Consolidated Union of Producers, was a labor union that was active in the Northern Confederation between 1835 and 1840. The Grand Consolidated Union was founded in 1835 by Franz Freund, who had recently immigrated to the Northern Confederation from Austria. Unlike other labor unions of the time, which were limited to a single trade or a single company, the Consolidated was intended to organize all urban workers throughout the N.C. Freund had little success at first, being an intellectual rather than an activist. However, the economic crisis brought on by the Panic of 1836 led to massive unemployment, a lack of confidence in Governor Daniel Webster, and growing hardship in the cities of the Northern Confederation. These all served to give the Consolidated a new lease on life, and by 1839 the union had locals in every major city in the N.C., and organizers in every firm. The goal of the Consolidated was initially to enact a more liberal franchise which would allow workers to elect representatives to the legislature, and in time take over the governorship of the N.C. To achieve this goal, Freund created a workers' political party called the Laborers' Alliance. Once the Consolidated had gained political power, it would enact a program of government regulation of key industries such as shipbuilding, railroads, and textiles. A heavy tax on business profits would be used to improve workers' wages and living standards. The ultimate aim of the Consolidated was to carry out a radical transformation of society in which the workers would control the factories and the railroads. The Laborers' Alliance campaigned vigorously for local and state offices in the 1839 elections. The result was a decline in the Liberal Party's strength, but the party still maintained a majority in the Northern Confederation Council, and Webster was returned to office as Governor. Freund attempted to gain passage of legislation to alleviate the suffering of workers, but some members of the Consolidated resorted to terror tactics, assassinating government officials and business leaders who laid off workers and cut wages. In the summer of 1840, there was a general strike throughout the Northern Confederation, and several cities were dominated by mobs, with Webster lacking the troops to put them down. On 4 September 1840 a radical worker named Matthew Hale stabbed Webster, in part for attending the inauguration of Mexican President Miguel Huddleston the year before. Webster died of his wounds on 7 September, and was succeeded as Governor by Henry Gilpin. Gilpin worked together with the N.C.'s leading manufacturers to suppress the Grand Consolidated Union and the Laborers' Alliance. The manufacturers assembled private armies, and working together with the Northern Confederation Army, launched a coordinated attack on the Consolidated, destroying union headquarters throughout the confederation, and killing tens of thousands of union members. Gilpin claimed that "there is no room for violence in the N.C., but the situation is so critical that strong measures are needed." By March 1841, over 40,000 people had been killed and 78,000 injured, and the Grand Consolidated Union and Laborers' Alliance had been crushed, with many of their leaders fleeing the N.C. to avoid capture, and some eventually settling in Jefferson City. Freund himself survived the suppression of the Consolidated, and was one of the leading figures in the Brant Convention of September 1841. In a speech to the delegates, he said, "Color and status have divided us in the past. Common persecution and suffering will unite us in the future." Freund's memoirs, The Work of Three Decades, were published in New York City in 1869. ---- Sobel's sources for the Grand Consolidated Union include Freund's memoirs, as well as Gilpin's memoirs, No Apologies are in Order: My Term as Governor (New York, 1860), and William Reuss' The Origins of Unionism in the N.C. (New York, 1950). Category:North American labor unions